fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Magnus
|kanji= エリックマグナス |romanji= Erikku Magunasu |race= Human |age= 22 (pre-timeskip) 29 (post-timeskip) |gender= Male |height= 6'3" |weight= 196 lbs |eyes= Red |hair= Black |blood type= O+ |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation=Magic Council |occupation=Fairy Tail Mage |previous occupation=Magic Council Mage |team=Beta Wolf |partner=Jessica Yeager Saito Suzuki |base of operations= Second Fairy Tail Building |relatives= Magnus Family |alias=Oberon (妖精王 (オーベロン), Yōsei-ō (Ōberon), lit. "Fairy King") Lightning Master (電光の主人, Denkō no Shujin) Guardian (保護者, Hogosha) |magic=Lightning Magic Lightning-Make Iron Sand Magic Sound Magic Chain Magic |previous partner = Lucia Morgan Max Alors }} Erik Magnus (エリックマグナス, Erikku Magunasu) is a potential S-Class Mage renowned throughout Fiore as the Lightning Master (電光の主人, Denkō no Shujin), for his extensive usage, knowledge, and eventual mastery of Lightning Magic and all related techniques associated with it. He was a former member of the Magic Council alongside fellow mage and Wizard Saint, Lucia Morgan, having been part of the organization for three years before deciding to leave the council in order to pursue his own interests. His path would eventually lead him to the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, Fairy Tail. He would go on to join the guild a day after the expulsion of S-class mage and Leader of the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus Dreyer, due to the formers actions and the incident caused as a result of it during the Fighting Festival. He joined the guild three months after Lucy Heartfilia’s induction and had prior recommendation from Shitou Yajima, the former sixth seat of the council and a Fairy Tail supporter. He was officially introduced as a member of the guild alongside Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell and Exceed Carla Since becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Erik’s has gained widespread recognition as a talented and formidable mage, known for having dealt with some of the most dangerous criminals and Dark Mages within the Kingdom of Fiore. He is also known for his incredible determination, strong will, and unprecedented bravery, having overcome great tribulations and trial’s to be the man he is today and as such his strength is acknowledged by the likes of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and even the Magic Council. Sometime after the disappearance of all of Fairy Tail's most powerful members, including its Guild Master, Erik left the guild due to a disagreement with the Fourth Guild Master Macao Conbolt in regards to Twilight Ogre and their abusive ways. Unable to retaliate or take revenge for the humiliation inflicted upon his guild mates due to the debt they owed, he was forced to watch as Fairy Tail fell into ruin. Erik took the last job available and went his way, not to be seen again until the re-appearance of the missing team tenrou member’s. Despite leaving he retained his love for his guild and was concerned for the well being of his friends and guild mates, he took it upon himself to become the silent guardian of the guild, watching and protecting the guild from those who would cause harm. During the seven year's time between the Tenrou Island incident and the re-appearance of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, S-Class Mages, and all of its S-Class Candidates, Erik would come to be known as Oberon (妖精王 (オーベロン), Yōsei-ō (Ōberon), lit. "Fairy King"), the guardian of Fairy Tail. Appearance Erik is a white male in his early 20’s with neck length dark hair and blood red eyes. He is seen as an attractive man with sharp facial features, and his hair altering based on the passage of time. He has a variety of facial expressions, mainly used for specific situations, with some facial expressions show a genuine or cocky smile, while others show shock and awe. One of his most prominent facial expressions can be seen when he is in the midst of a battle, with piercing eyes capable of seeing through a person’s very soul. His stares have the ability to scare and paralyze people of much weaker will, many of his enemies have commented on the fact that his eyes are that of a demon, one filled with killing intent and blood lust. Despite his use of threating expression, he is at times seen with a much gentler facial expression, which is usually directed towards his lovers. He can also have a stern or serious look on his face at times of important situations. For a man of his age, Erik’s upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. This is the result of year’s worth of training and building his body to its current form. There is a long scar located just between his body and arm on his right side that he received a long time ago during battle. He is a very tall man. When he first appeared in Magnolia Town during the night of the Harvest Festival, Erik donned a white untucked shirt with rolled up sleeves and wide open collar. He sported light blue pants with a black belt around the waist and brown shoes. During his official introduction into the guild, he wore a light green untucked shirt with the sleeves rolled up once more, and the collar wide open, along with a loose black and green striped tie hanging from the neck. He also wore olive coloured pants with a black belt around the waist, black shoes, and a long black coat draped over his shoulders like a cape. This is the attire that he would wear on a regular basis, whether it was in or outside of the guild. After the seven year timeskip, Erik has gone through some noticeable changes, with the upper right half of his face is always swathed in fresh white bandages. These bandages hide the socket where his right eye used to be, and the horrific scars and marks on the skin over and around it. The injuries to the right side of his face were inflicted by a powerful dark mage, the full details of the event has not been yet fully disclosed. According to Erik, the scars that he obtained are a reminder of his powerlessness, and it gives him the proper motivation to become even stronger than before. While one would think that it is this imperfection that makes people look twice in his direction, and not in a good way. Erik, however, uses it to his advantage, and doesn’t find it shameful at all. His black hair is slightly longer and scruffier, and at times covering the right side of his face. He keeps his face clean, and almost always has a crooked sort of smile on his face that seems to imply that he may know of things that other people are not privy to. His style of clothing has also changed throughout the years, now sporting a more traditional Japanese-style of clothing as opposed to his previous western attire. During his first meeting with the core members of Fairy Tail after seven years, he wore a simple black kimono with a light grey obi-sash around the waist and a dark coloured haori over the shoulders along with a pair of zori. He makes it a point to dress in clothes that are just fit to his form, enough to appeal but not enough to hinder him in battle. He is also seen smoking a thin pipe called Kiseru. Personality Despite the public’s opinion and the magic council's assessment of him, Erik is not what most people make him out to be, and underneath it all he is just a simple man trying to live his life according to his own views and beliefs, even though some of the choices he has made throughout his life hasn’t always been the right ones. Erik often uses a variety of scholarly quotes to illustrate his point of view, and some of his words have hidden meanings behind them. Erik is an individual who has throughout the years has overcome a variety of ordeals and tribulations in order to become the man he is today. As a result, he is an extremely focused man who misses no details, and is a master of quick improvisation with nerves of steel. When dealing with life threatening or dangerous situations, he usually maintains a calm and collected demeanor, and rarely shows any signs of fear or panic in extreme circumstances. This allows him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and eventually notices important details around him, which makes it easier for him to think out proper strategies to fit the situation. He only shows surprise when an opponent proves to be powerful or skilled than he had anticipated, and even then he does not lose his composure. He apparently can handle stress extremely well and it is impossible to use torture to extract information from him, due to his strong will. He also possesses a very sharp intellect and has good observational skills, as seen from his ability to gauge his surroundings, noting both mundane and unusual things, people and actions. This allows him to quickly notice if something is not as it should be, as shown from how easily he can see through an opponent’s tricks. He uses his skills to stay one step ahead of his enemies and is one of the reasons why he is an accomplished combatant. In addition to his impressive fighting skills and sharp intellect, Erik has also proven himself to be quite the manipulator, as he is capable of using psychological warfare to influence people. As a result of his experiences dealing with various kinds of people, he has gained an insight as to what makes them tick. He is often seen conversing with his opponents, before and during battle, in which time he begins to slowly understand their psyche and uses it to his advantage by exploiting character flaws or mental weaknesses. He also knows how to make people feel good about a situation even when they realistically shouldn't. Despite easily being one of Fairy Tail's strongest mage's, Erik has shown no signs of arrogance and retains a level of humbleness, being rather modest about his abilities, as he readily complements others on their combat abilities. He is also a good judge of character, being able to discern if a person is either good or bad, though it requires him to interact with a person mostly by making small talk or through conversation. As such, he will not judge a person based on reputation or appearances, but will rather make his own assessment of them. Throughout the years it has been noted by several people, both enemies and allies alike, that he has an innate desire for conflict, and holds a degree of enjoyment towards battle. Although he was not open about such behavior, and even denied it at first when accused of, but at some point in his life, he began to realize his own desires and the thrill he finds in fighting an opponent. Because of his love of battle, Eric does not hold back and tends to fight to the best of his abilities, however there have been instances in which he held back his power, though it depends on the situation. History Synopsis Oración Seis arc Two weeks prior to the clash between the Dark Guild Oración Seis and the Light Team, Erik had come across the dark guild and was able to collect the necessary data that would be later used by the official guilds in their war against the Oración Seis. He was also responsible for finding the unconscious body of former Wizard Saint and perpetrator behind the Tower of Heaven incident, Jellal Frenandes, drifting away at sea near the remains of the Tower of Heaven. He was unable to retrieve the dark mage’s body due to the interference from Orancion Seis and the ensuing battle that would occur between him and its members. They were able to slip away from him with the body of the dark mage, using the fight as a distraction. This mishap would later initiate a chain of events that would lead to the resurrection of the legendary Magic Nirvana and the eventual defeat of one third of the entire Balam Alliance, the dark guild, Orancion Seis. Relationships Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his easy-going and laid back personality, Erik has repeatedly proven himself to be a highly intelligent man. He also possesses great instincts and intuition which allows him to quickly become aware of his surroundings and react to incoming danger in time. Erik is an accomplished strategist and is considered to be one of Fairy Tail's best tacticians, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Erik has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in the heat of battle. He is a crafty tactician, shown from his ability to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. In addition to his incredible tactical prowess, he is also shown to be a very perceptive man, being able to deduce a person’s true motives and intentions by thoroughly observing their individual patterns, personality traits and characteristic. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful lightning-based attacks and magical abilities, Erik has shown time and time again that he is a highly dangerous combatant when unarmed. He is a clever and resourceful fighter, known for his use of brute force and raw power to overwhelm an opponent in combat. As with his magical skills, Erik has demonstrated great mastery in unarmed combat, having trained and honed his hand to hand combat skills to such a level that he is able to fight against individuals such as Cobra and Racer simultaneously, and also effortlessly catch a strike from a deceptively fast Dragon Slayer like Natsu Dragneel. He has also demonstrated the ability to block a punch from a Vulcan of much larger in size without difficulty and then attack with enough force to knock it down with a single punch. With his level of hand to hand combat skills, he can take down several dark guild mages on his own and with ease. Erik utilizes a variety of wrestling related moves to take down an opponent, which has been shown to be quite effective in battle. The techniques employed by him are quite brutal and devastating, only highly trained combatants such as Laxus Dreyar and Erza Scarlet are able to withstand or even overcome his fighting style. Erik can also combine his lightning magic with his hand to hand combat skills, further increasing the strength of his melee attacks. *'Lion's Roar Clothesline' (獅子咆吼, Shishi Houkou): This move involves the user to charge towards an opponent with full speed and then extend their arm out from the side of their body and parallel to the ground, using the momentum gained the user hits the opponent in the neck or chest knocking them over. The attack from the strike is powerful enough to hurl an opponent several yards away aand cause considerable damage to the upper body. Another variation is seen, while running towards an opponent, the user leaps up into the air, before connecting with a clothesline. *'Lightning Wizard' (雷ウィザード, Kaminari Wizādo): A simple attack where the user will charge towards their opponent, then raise their knee or jump up so that their knee hit the opponent usually into the side of the head or face. Enhanced Strength: Erik possesses extraordinary physical strength, allowing him to easily overpower and manhandle someone as physically strong as Cobra, even without resorting to his lightning. During his fight with Racer of the Oracion Seis, Erik managed to block an immensely powerful kick and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only his bare hands while being under the effects of Slowing Magic. His raw strength is very great, obviously showing signs of super-human strength as he is capable of breaking through stone with a single kick, shatter the ground, and hurl a large boulder with very little effort. Even without using physical enhancements, he is clearly capable of lifting up a full-grown man by the throat with only a single hand. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: One of his greatest physical attributes is his speed, being able to run and move at incredible speeds for long periods of time without showing signs of exhaustion or faltering. He is known to use his speed to surprise people by sneaking up behind them and is also able to move on without losing momentum while carrying an unconscious person over his shoulder. In battle, he is more than capable of using his speed to block and dodge dangerous attacks. In addition to his speed, Erik also possesses instantaneous reflexes, allowing him to react to danger much faster. During his confrontation with the Oracion Seis, not only did he manage to evade an attack from the likes of Cobra, but also managed to react to Racer Slowing Magic Technique, Motor, and could also keep up with the latter in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry a barrage of melee assaults and at the same time counter-attack with his spells. Immense Endurance: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Erik is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Not only did he fight against four of the six members of the Oracion Seis on his own, but also managed to emerge from the battle with only slight injuries. Lightning-based Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō lit. Various Lightning Magic): Erik always had a natural affinity towards lightning magic, which he has mastered to such a degree, that it has become a defining attribute by which both mages and ordinary people identify him by. Being his signature and preferred magical element, he has shown great mastery and possesses incredible control over it, being able to summon lightning from almost any source, be it from his own body or from nature itself, making no difference what so ever. He has demonstrated the ability to control the direction and behavior of lightning, as well as being able to set a predetermined course for his lightning techniques to attack, and even redirect energy based attacks from his opponents. Erik is able to manipulate lightning into various shapes and size, as well as into various forms and constructs, these include shooting arcs of lightning from his hands, shaping it into the form of a thunder bolt, a condensed ball of electrical energy, or even electric sparks that can latch onto an opponent’s body. Throughout the years Erik has spent a great deal of time developing his ability to manipulate lightning, and as a result has created several lightning based techniques. Because he has mastered the principles of lightning manipulation, he is able to invoke a spell without much difficulty. *'Lightning Body': Through the use of lightning magic, Erik has demonstrated the ability to turn his entire body completely into electricity, turning into a mass of pure electrical energy. The intangibility of the lightning element allows Erik to let physical and magical attack pass through his being when in the full body transformed state. He is also able to teleport by turning his body into electricity and strike from one place to another just like a lightning bolt. With his variation of teleportation, Erik is able to cross large distances within a short span of time, remain undetected, and even surprise enemies. He has honed his skills to such an extent that he can disappear in one instant and re-appear in the next. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his incredible resistance to injury and pain, it is very much possible to injure Erik. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other mages. *'Enhanced Durability': Erik's durability is further enhanced by the electrical energy flowing through his body, allowing him to survive falls from incredible heights and to withstand impacts that would kill an ordinary human, and critically injure a regular mage. *'El Thor' (電光判決（エルトール）''Denkō Hanketsu'' [Eru Tōru], literally translated as "Lightning Judgment"): Erik generates a large amount of lightning in his dominant hand, and then releases it as a massive powerful thunder stream. The power of this technique depends on the amount of energy poured into it, but even at half power it was strong enough to destroy a large building. El Thor is Erik’s most frequently used attack, along with his hand to hand combat skills, it can be used against almost any enemy with devastating effects. He has used this technique in a variety of way, such as, by jumping up into the air and releasing it as a powerful bolt of lightning crashing down from the sky. This technique is named after Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. *'Electromagnetic Sensory' (感覚電磁気, Kankaku Denjiki): The user can either use their lightning magic to produce a low frequency electromagnetic field within their visual range or send out an electromagnetic pulse that creates an "echo" that the user can read. In both cases the user is able to use this ability to locate enemies, allies and other living things which are usually highlighted with the users mind as a blue aura, the user can then figure out the difference between friend and foe depending on their magical signature. If the object or target is at a greater distance than the user’s current location then they require more concentration in order to track down their intended target. This technique is obviously some kind of sonar and the user can also use this technique to locate specific electric fields in the area though much concentration is needed. Erik's lightning elemental powers also grant him certain sensory abilities, such as being able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. *'Lightning Flow' (雷の流れ, Kaminari no Nagare): A lightning spell that requires the gathering of magical energy in either a concentrated spot or all throughout the body. This part must be performed one minute in advance of the actual attack and held in till released from the user’s body. Upon release a high voltage shock will either travel through the point of concentration or through the body as a whole, delivering a shock capable of stunning and causing uncontrollable muscle spasms inside the intended victim. To be hit by this spell a person must either be in contact or within three feet of the user under normal conditions. While under water this effect widens substantially to within ten feet of the user. As the effects wear off the opponent may feel a burning or tingling sensation all over their body. This attack can also be channeled through the ground to increase the range of the attack. *'Shockwave' (衝撃波, Shokkuuēbu): A spell that generates electrical shock waves to push or get things out of the way or blast enemies back into a corner. It can be a weak attack or a strong one depending on the amount of magical energy used. This spell is particularly useful for pushing back a large number of enemies and hurling pieces of rocks or other objects towards them, as well as being used to redirect energy based attacks of lower power. *'Thunder Gun' (雷郡, Raigan): By positioning the hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the caster release concentrated electrical energy in the form of a projectile from the tip of the index finger. The user can either fire a large concentrated blast of electricity from the tip of the finger or can fire small consecutive shots at rapid successions. The power and effectiveness of the spell depends on the amount of magical energy used. The caster can also deliberately weaken the spells power so that it merely stuns the opponent rather than injuring them. *'Static Shield' (静的壁, Seiteki Kabe): The caster creates a wall of electricity that acts a shield to protect oneself from enemy attacks and most forms of physical harm or trauma. The shield is also quite durable as it can withstand against most magical spells, though high caliber spells may cause the shield to immediately break down. The shield can be only used in the direction the user is facing as such the users backside is venerable to attack, this spell is perfect to counter closed range or point blank attack or even surprising techniques. The caster can do anything while the shield is active, which includes jumping, running and climbing, but the only thing the user is unable to do is fight back. This spell is useful in areas with a large number of enemies and any blocked spell of lower power is converted into energy which helps to increase the size or length of the shield. While the shield is active the user can also plough through large hordes of enemies. *'Thunderbolt' (落雷, Rakurai): By reaching up into the sky, the caster shoots out a plum of electrified magical energy into the clouds above, causing a torrent of lightning to come crashing down towards an opponent. This spell is also capable of calling forth electrical storm that are powerful enough to devastate an entire area. : Lightning_hound.png|Lightning Hound Thunderbird.jpg|Thunderbird Lightning_Bull_.jpg|Lightning Bull Hammer.jpg| Mjölnir Lightning-Make (lit. Lightning Molding Magic)(雷光の造形魔法, Raikō no Zōkei Mahō): Aside from utilizing lightning-based magic spells, Erik has also demonstrated the ability to use Lightning-Make, an Elemental Maker Magic that allows him to manipulate and shape the element of lightning into various objects, used for both offense and defence. He is able to use both Static (which allows him to create weapons and non-living objects), and Dynamic (creations of animal familiars) Lightning-Make. Erik is very adept at using lightning elemental maker magic, being able to create lightning constructs and animal familiars within a short period of time. Erik uses both hands during the creation process, this allows him to create stable and multiple objects through his magical energy. When using both hands the amount of magical energy used and the time required to create an object or animal is reduced significantly. *'Lightning-Make: Hound' (ハウンド, Haundo): The user creates a hound made up of lightning that can be controlled verbally and will chase down its target with the intention to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the hound will revert back its natural lightning-state, electrocuting the target in the process. The user is able to create two or more lightning hounds at the same time, but requires even greater magical energy to sustain them, and the more hounds created the weaker they become in power. *'Lightning-Make: Thunderbird' (サンダーバード, Sandābādo): The user creates a large phoenix like creature that seems to emanate from the users own body. Once released the thunderbird charges towards its target and engulf them in mass of electrical energy. It can be used to subdue a large number of victims at once by electrocuting them. The user controls and manipulates the thunderbird with the aid of hand gestures. *'Lightning-Make: Bull' (ブル, Buru): The user creates a large lightning bull that rushes towards its target and impales them with the horns on its head. The offensive power of the lightning bull is tremendous, as it moves with incredible speed and force, destroying anything that comes in its path. The lightning bull is also capable of breaking through strong defences, and the aftershock generated from the lightning is strong enough to render a target unconscious. *'Lightning-Make: Mjölnir' (電光粉砕（エルトール）, Denkō Funsai [Myoruniru], literally translated as "Lightning Crusher"): Erik condenses the power of El Thor and then reshapes it into the form a hammer, being able to wield it like an actual weapon. This technique is named after Mjölnir, the hammer used by Thor the Norse God of Thunder. Sound Magic (音の魔法, Oto no Mahō): Coming Soon..... Iron Sand Magic (砂鉄の魔法, Satetsu no Mahō): A caster type magic that was developed by Erik and further refined with the help of fellow guild mate Max Alors. He is able to utilize his mastery of lightning magic to generate magnetic forces through which he is able to manipulate iron sand or iron powder and control it in a manner similar to sand magic. Through the use of this magic Erik is able to manipulate and control iron sand or iron powder into various types of weapons, defenses, and constructs. His proficiency with the magic allows him to combat other sand magic users by mixing iron powder into the sand that's under their control, preventing them from manipulating sand any further as iron powder is heavier than sand. *'Iron Sand Sword' (砂鉄剣, Satetsuken): A black coloured sword made up of iron sand gathered from the surrounding area. The iron sand sword is durable and incredibly sharp, the wielder being able to cut a large boulder in half with it. The reason for the blade's sharpness is due to the vibrating iron particles that form the iron sand sword thus giving it a chainsaw like effect. The user can even manipulate and extend the blade by turning it into a whip like weapon thus increasing its range. *'Iron Sand Sheild' (砂鉄の盾, Satetsu no Tate): The user manipulates the iron sand into the form a defensive spherical shield which automatically surrounds and protects the user from danger or incoming attacks. The shield is capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles even at close range, and can be hardened to the point where it is comparable to steel. The one drawback of this spell is that while inside the spherical shield the user is unable to counterattack and also cannot see what is going on outside the iron sand shield, as such making it a completely defensive spell. *'Iron Sand Clone' (砂鉄な複製, Satetsuna Fukusei): The user creates a clone of himself/herself made out of iron sand. This spell can be used to lure an enemy, act as a decoy, or as a body replacement in order to avoid incoming fast attacks. *'Iron Sand Bullets' (砂鉄弾, Satetsudan): By manipulating and reforming the iron sand, the user is able to create dozens of iron sand bullets. He is then able to launch theses iron sand bullets at high speed and use it to overwhelm the enemy. *'Serrated Saws' (鋸歯状ソー, Nokogirihajōsō): The user manipulates iron sand into 3-4 medium sized disks, with jagged and shredding like sides, making them useful for cutting or grinding. The sizes of the disks are around 2-3 feet wide, and are thin. The saw blades can be spun for a stronger cutting edge, and can be 'thrown' at the enemy like a shuriken. The Serrated Saws have a high decapitating strength, and are strong against higher defenses. The drawback is that the amounts of saws that the user can produce are limited. Magic Skills & Abilities Magical Mastery:: Erik Magnus is generally considered to be a highly talented and powerful mage, and has proven himself capable enough to fight against powerful mages, such as Mystogan, and Laxus Dreyar, on equal terms. As a result of intense physical training and mastery over lightning magic, Erik is able to use both melee and magic based attacks simultaneously, making him a highly versatile and dangerous fighter. Erik possesses vast knowledge and understanding of the magical world, just from simple observation and analyses of a particular spell once or twice, he is able to recognize and understand the structure of the spell and deduce the mechanics behind it. In addition to his incredible control and mastery over lightning elemental magic, Erik has shown considerable amount of knowledge in various other forms of magic’s, such as elemental, caster and holder type magic's, having encountered mages of different kinds throughout the years. Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov Dreyar himself also stated that Erik has the potential to become an even greater mage than what he is now, with enough training and refinement of his magical powers and skills. His abilities and magical prowess are even recognized by the Magic Council, along with other individuals such as Wizard Saint Lucia Morgan, Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob, and Fairy Tail Guild Ace Gildarts Clive. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): After the seven year timskip, Erik had learned how to utilize this brand of magic. Through the use of this magic Erik is able to generate and manipulate long chains from his hands, which can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. He has demonstrated great proficiency in the use of chains magic, being able to use it in a number of different ways, such as restricting an opponent’s movements, generate a large number of chains to hold down a giant creature such as a Wyvern, and even produce a wall of chains to block incoming attacks. Though in order to produce large number of chains significant amount of magical energy is required, as such he is able to create only a limited number of chains for any given situation, without completely depleting his magical energy reserves. Like Master Hades, Erik is also able to generate chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends, and with it is able to pierce through foes without actually harming them, allowing him to grab onto an opponent and smash them around against surrounding objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.). Immense Magical Power: As a potential S-Class mage, Erik possesses an incredible amount of Magical power. Erik’s magical energy has the same effect as his magical abilities, being an elemental representative of lightning. When the full power of his magical energy is exerted, it manifests itself in the form of a potent electrical aura around him that is powerful enough to destroy the surrounding area if not properly controlled. The aura can also acts as a sort of barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet) "One of the most important things that I've learned throughout the years is that you can't afford to live in the past."' *(To Lucia Morgan) "For as long as I can remember....I’ve desired power. I didn’t want those things that were precious to me to be taken away anymore. But, to have strength means to invite disaster to come to you. And strength alone can't really protect you."' *(To Natsu Dragneel) "Courage is something not so easily defined by those who fight and do not fall, but it is defined by those who fight, fall, and rise up once again, to see a better future." *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "Some of us sacrifice being with the people that we really care about so that we can go out there and make a difference." Because there are more important things in this world than what I want... and what I love." Trivia *Erik is the most common spelling in Scandinavia for the name Eric, and the name is thus usually taken to mean "one ruler" or "eternal ruler" or "ever powerful," etc. It is derived from the Old Norse name Eiríkr. The surname Magnus means "Great" in Latin and Scandinavian. Thus his full name can be literarily translated as "Great Eternal Ruler". *Erik’s pre-timeskip appearance is based off Hei from Darker than Black and his post-time skip appearance is based off Shinsuke Takasugi from Gintama. *His character theme song is Crawl by Breaking Benjamin and his battle theme Prayer by Disturbed.. *His favorite word is "freedom" (自由, Jiyū). *Erik's hobbies are sightseeing, reading, and training. *Erik's favorite foods are prawn and chicken, while his least favorite food is sushi. He is also known to enjoy the occasional alcoholic drink. *Erik will fight against anyone strong enough to challenge him. *According to Erik the best quality of Fairy Tail is its lively atmosphere, the bonds of friendship, and how everyone here is like one big family. Surprisingly, he wishes to start a family of his own in the future, despite his womanizing ways. Has a good relationship with Erza and Mirajane. He has yet to find a job that is difficult to handle, thus making him very similar to Natsu in this regard. *Erik has Arachnophobia, a fear of spiders and other arachnids such as scorpions. It is a manifestation of zoophobia, among the most common of all phobias. *Erik Magnus is my very first character here on Fairy Tail Fanon. Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Guild